Larkin Chew (c1675-1728)
}} During a long, active career, Larkin Chew (d. 1729) of King and Queen (later Spotsylvania) County built many important public buildings in the Middle Penninsula, including the King and Queen County courthouse of 1700, the Essex County courthouse of 1702, an addition to the Petsworth Parish church in 1701, and presumably the Mattapony church of St. George's Parish, Spotsylvania County in 1725, since it stood on land purchased from him, Chew was a member of the House of Burgesses, a county justice and sheriff of Spotsylvania County in his later years. In those capacities he came into conflict with former Governor Alexander Spotswood, a man with architectural pretensions of his own, who contributed to the design of the Bruton Parish church. Spotswood and Chew battled over the removal of the county court of from Spotswood's house, and Chew may have been an instigator of an unsigned petition of 1724, directed to the colonial legislature, accusing Spotswood of misappropriating L1,500 in colony funds intended to support the construction of a church and a courthouse in Spotsylvania County. In that year, Spotswood denounec Chew in a letter to the Lords Commissioners of Trade in England as "a base drunken infamous Fellow" whom the current governor Hugh Drysdale, had chosen "to bring the Character of Persons and the reports of Transactions in the Neighborhood." Spotswood had heard Chew "Drinking damnation Healths within my hearing, Roaring out a Chew (for thats his Name) or a Spotswood (for whom the county has been named) for the first man of the County, Boasting upon behavior of his, of the extraordinary Countenance he meets with a Court." The former governor's complaints to Drysdale had met with inaction, even though, "this same fellow, who had served me as a Common Carpenter for Wages, had had the insolence in his drunk to lay a violent hands on me, and collar me at my own door before my Servants." Although Spotswood depicted Chew as a man vastly inferior to himself in social standing and in behavior, the carpenter's tenure as a Burgess and county justice mark him as a member of the local elite, and it was perhaps his political position and his favor with Drysdale that made him a partner in 1728 in three grants of Shenandoah Valley land totaling sixteen thousand acres. When Chew's son Larkin died in 1770 his executors referred to him in a Virginia Gazette advertisement as a gentleman. As perhaps befit the son of a heavy drinker, the younger Chew kept an ordinary, or tavern in Spotsylvania County. He may have practiced his father's trade as well, for the advertisement mentioned "sundry coopers, carpenters, and joiners Tools" among the goods for sale. - Holy Things and Profane: Anglican Parish Churches in Colonial Virginia by Dell Upton Public Records *Virginia Colonial Abstracts, Volume 1 by Beverley Fleet **King and Queen County, Records Concerning 18th Century Persons ***King and Queen Court House Specifications 1702. The Bond of Larkin Chew, Carpenter, to the Justices of Essex County, is for a Court House in duplicate of one he had completed for King and Queen County. **Essex County Records 1703-1706 ***Release 10 March 1703/4. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Tho Edmondson, Richd Covington, Will Young. Ack and rec 10 March 1704/5. per Richard Buckner, Cl. Cur. ***p.139. Lease and Release. 9 and 10 March 1703/4. Richard Buckner of St Marys par, Essex co., sells Larkin Chew of Sittenbourne par Essex Co. "gent", 321 acres and 78 perches in St. M. par. Adjoins main Run of Golden Vale, etc. Signed Richard Buckner. Wit: Francis Meriwether, Thomas Meriwether, Thomas Stretton. Rec 10 Feb 1703/4. ''-Note, is this the Thomas Meriwether, father of Lucy Meriwether who was the mother of Meriwether Lewis of the Lewis and Clark expedition?'' ***p.185. Lease and Release. 9 and 10 March 1703/4. George Brooks of Farnham parish, planter, brother and heir of John Brooks late of same parish, planter, dec'd sells Larkin Chew of Sittenbourne parish, carpenter, for L 150., 189 acres in Farnham par. Adjoins land of Thomas Williams, the dragon swamp, the land of Thomas Day, land of Evan Davis, etc. Signed George Brooks. Wit: James Boughan junr, James Reeves, Tho Stretton. Receipt and bond on above. Ack and rec 10 March 1703/4. ***p.222. 29 May 1705. Attachmt agt est of Thos. Perry, who has absented himself out of the Co. for debt 2050 lb tobo due Larkin Chew. Order signed by Jno Taliaferro. **Essex County Virginia, Book No. 12. ***P.72. Jury in Land dif. 8 Jan 1704/5. Impannelled by Court order dated 11 Dec 1704 in dif betw "Henry Beverley and Eliz his wife Grand Daughter and heir of Majr' Gen'll Rob't Smith Esq'r" plts and John Hawkins deft. The jury finds Hawkins a trespasser and he to pay the plt 1 shilling Sterling damages. Signed - Tho Tinsley, Larkin Chew, Jno May, Robert Kay, Richd West, Peter Sullinger, Andrew Harrison, Rich Long, Robt Thomas, John Thomas, Tho Griffin, William Smith. ***p.74. Lease and Release. 9 and 10 March 1704/5. Larkin Chew of St. Marys par. Essex Co, carpenter, sells Salvator Muscoe of South Farnham par, planter, for L. 65., 189 acres. Being all that planation where John Brooks dec'd lately dwelt in S F Par. Adjs land of Thomas Williams, the Dragon Swamp, land of Thos Day, etc. The 189 acres formerly granted to John Brooks decd 29 Apl 1693 and since his death sold to sd Chew in fee by George Brooks brother and heir apparent of sd John Brooks by leeds of Lease and Release 10 March 1703/4. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Tho Edmondson, Richd Covington, Will Young. Ack. and rec. 10 March 1704/5. per Richard Buckner, Cl Cur. **Archives Division, Virginia State Library, Richmond Va. Colonial Papers. ***Deed of Release. 9th April 1707. William Parnell of Richmond Co., Planter, sells Larkin Chew of Essex Co., Carpenter. for 11000 lb. Tobo., his part of 5200 acres "lying and being on matapony river of main run in King and Queen County formerly New Kent County and granted by patent dated the 4th day of November 1673 to John Prosser and Thomas Parnell now deced his the said William Parnell party to these presents part and portion being two fifths parts thereof and containing by estimation two thousand and Eighty acres" . . . "and also all of his part and portion of two thousand two hundred acres of Land more or less also lying and being on Matapony river or main run in King and Queen County formerly New Kent County and Adjoyning to the Land of Augustine Warner Esq'r granted by patent to the said John Prosser and Thomas Parnell now dec'ed, his part and Portion being two fifths parts thereof and containing by estimation four hundred and forty acres of land" Signed Wm Parnell. Sealed and delivered in presents of ffra Stone, James Phillips. At a Court held for King and Queen County the 12th Day of April 2 1707 William Parnell came this Day into Court presented and acknowledged this his deed of release to Larkin Chew which is admitted to record. Test Will Stanard. D C Cur. Truly recorded Test C C Thacker Cl Cur Copia Test C C Thacker C. Cur. ''-Note, is the mentioned Augustine Warner the ancestor of George Washington?'' ***Deed of Release. 5th April 1707. Thomas Parnell, of Richmond County, planter, sells to Richard Buckner, of Essex Co., gentleman, for 8600 lb. Tobo. 1040 acres, his 1/5 part of 5200 acres on Mattaponi River in King and Queen Co. This land patented 4 Nov. 1673 by Jno Prosser and Thomas Parnell now dec'd., and also his part of 2200 acres in King and Queen Co, etc. (see above). Thomas Parnell. Wit: Larkin Chew, James Phillips, Mark Rymer. Rec 12 April 1707. ***Deed. 20 June 1707. John Waller, Phill Whitehead and Tho Carr, Gents., trustees "for Dillaware Town in King Wm County", sell to Rich'd Roy of King and Queen County, for 482 pounds of tobacco, a lot, 1 acre, in Delaware Town, No. 26, "as in a platt and survey made by Mr Harry Beverley surveyed on the second day of December anno dom 1706". Signed John Waller, Phill Whitehead, Tho Carr. Wit: Larkin Chew, Wm Noyes. Rec. King Wm. Co. 20 June 1707. ''-Noe, is this Richard Roy a brother-in-law of Larkin?'' ***Deed. 20 June 1707. John Waller, Phill Whitehead and Tho Carr, Gents., trustees for Dillaware Town in King Wm County" sell to '''Larkin Chew' of Essex County, lot No. 27 "as in a platt and survey made by Mr Harry Beverley surveyed on the second day of December anno dom 1706". Signed John Waller, Phill Whitehead, Tho Carr. Wit: Daniel Miles, Wm Roy. Rec. King Wm Co. 20 June 1707. **King and Queen County, Records Concerning 18th Century Persons ***A list of all the patents granted for Land in this Colony by the Hono'ble Alexander Spotwood His Majesty's Lieuten't Governor and Commander in Chief of this Dominion. ****2143 acres to Larkin Chew 26 April 1712, Importation Rights 19, Treasury Rts 24 ****400 acres on the branches of Mattapony River Larkin Chew, Rich'd Buckner, Joseph Chew and John Sutton 26 April 1712. Treasury Rts 8 ****400 acres on the branches of Mattapony River Larkin Chew, Rich'd Buckner, Joseph Chew and John Sutton 26 April 1712. Treasury Rts 8 (second entry) ****200 acres to Larkin Chew, Importation Rights 5 ***595 acres South side main branch Mattapony River to Larkin Chew. 16 June 1714, Importation Rights 12 *** 1330 acres fork Mattaponi to Larkin Chew, 23 Dec. 1714, Importation Rights 27 ***Records of Essex Co., VA. No. 14. p.142. Lease and Release. 8th and 9th June 1713. Larkin Chew of Essex Co. sells Gawin Corbin of King and Queen Co. 3/16 of 4020 acres, in St. Mary's Parish, Essex Co., for L 45 Sterling, patented by him (Chew) 2 May 1713. The other purchasers of parts of this tract were: "the Right honourable George Earle of Orkney", "the hon'ble Alexander Spotswood Esq'r", "Christopher de Graffenried Esq'r otherwise called Christopher Baron de Graffenried of the Province of North Carolina", William Robertson, Gent. of James City County, Richard Buckner, Gent. of Essex County and Jeremiah Clowder of the County of King and Queen, Gentleman. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: John Tayloe, Tho Newman, Nath ffogg. Rec 13 August 1713. **Essex County, Wills and Deeds, 1711-1714 ***p.135. Lease and Release. Larkin Chew, Gent., sells "Christopher de Graffenried Esq'r otherwise called Christopher Baron de Graffenried of the Province of North Carolina", for L 15. Sterl., 1/16 part of 4020 acres. Same date, signature and witnesses as forgoing. ***p.137. Lease and Release. 28 and 29 May 1713. Larkin Chew, Gent., sells William Robertson, Gent., of James City Co., for L. 15 sterl., 1/16 part of 4020 acres, as above. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Jer Clowder, Richard Buckner, Jos Davenporte. ***p.139. Lease and Release. 28 and 29 May 1713. Larkin Chew, Gent., sells Richard Buckner, Gent., of Essex Co., for L. 15. Sterling, 1/16 part of 4020 acres, as above. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Jer Clowder, H Bowcocke, Wil Robertson. ***p.141. Lease and Release. 11 and 12 June 1713. Larkin Chew sells Richard Buckner, for L 8 Sterl., 1/32 part of 4020 acres as above. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Wm Woodford, Reub'n Welch, R Beverley. Rec. 12 June 1713. ***p.142. Lease and Release. 8 and 9 June 1713. Larkin Chew of Essex County sells Gawin Corbin of King and Queen County, for L. 45. Sterling, 3/16 part of 4020 acres, as above. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Jno Tatloe, Tho Newman, Nath ffogg. Rec. August 1713. ***p.144. Lease and Release. 1 and 2 June 1713. Larkin Chew of Essex Co., Gentleman, sells Jeremiah Clowder of King and Queen Co., Gentleman for L 15. Sterl. 1/16 part of 4020 acres as above. Signed Larkin Chew. Wit: Wm Roy, Jno Roy, Robert Shepard. Rec. 13 August 1713. ***p.163. Lease and Release. 12 Jany. 1713/14. Samll Prosser of St. Mary Par. sells Gabriel Long, planter of same par. for 1300 lb tobo., 53 acres in St. Mary's Par., on both sides of the Main Run of Golden Vale Creek, etc. Signed Samll Prosser. Wit: Larkin Chew, John Sutton, John Evans. Rec 14 Jan. 1713/14 *The Virginia Magazine of History and Biography, Volume 14 **On the reading of this Petition of Joseph Brocke, Gent. setting forth that in the Year MDCCXXIII (1723) he purchased of Larkin Chew Gent. dec'd seven thousand four hundred and fifty three Acres of Land being the residue of Nine thousand four hundred Acres lying in the County of Spotsylvania & granted to the said Chew by Patent bearing date the fourth of June MDCCXXII (1722) that the said Larkin Chew having sold several parcels out of the said Patent before the Petitioners purchase pretended that the residue had been exactly Surveyed & gave the Peitioner a paper under the hand of James Taylor then Surveyor of the said County wherein he alledged the several courses of the land remaining unsold were truly set down & exprest, but after the Petitioner had got his conveyance for the said Land & had seated thereon he found that the bounds exprest in the said Chew'''s conveyance were erroneous some of the courses running into elder Grants & others into Pryor sales & leaving out a very great part of the Land intended to by conveyed to him is still remaining. And praying that the Surveyor of the said County of Spotsylvania may be ordered to survey the Land intended to be conveyed to the Petitioner by the said '''Larkin Chew within the bounds of the said Patent for nine thousand four hundred Acres not interfering with elder Grants or Pryor Sales including Eight hundred Acres of Land formerly granted by two several Patents to the said Larkin Chew, Joseph Chew, Rich'd Buckner & Joseph Sutton & comprehended within the bounds of the said Chew'''s Patent & that the course of the said Patent So. 65 degrees East may be extended One hundred Poles further to reach the corner therein mentioned & that he may have a new Patent according to such Survey without paying for new Rights he having already paid the Rights according to his late Majesties directions in that behalf. The Governor with the advice of the Council taking the same into consideration is pleased to order as it is hereby ordered that the Surveyor of the said County of Spotsylvania do Survey The Lands mentioned in the Pet'rs conveyance from '''Larkin Chew dec'd within the Bounds of his aforementioned Patent not interfering with elder Grants or Pryor Sales & that the course of the s'd Pat 65 degrees East be extended 100 Poles farther & that thereupon a Pat. be granted the Pet'r according to the Prayer of his said Petition. *Will Proven. Spotsylvania County, Virginia April 1 1729,